


Packin' Heat

by solonggaybowser



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Male Eggsy, Trans Male Harry Hart, rated teen and up for non-sexual dick talk and like two swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser
Summary: Eggsy was permitted to ask him anything about being transgender; Harry was not obliged, necessarily, to answer.





	Packin' Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trans. just for the record

"You got a... y'know, a prosthetic knob?"

"Yes. The term for it is 'packer'." Harry added, cheerfully, "I shan't let you see it."

"Well, no shit you ain't!" Eggsy chortled, flushing just a little. "Where'd you get it, though?"

"They're commercially available. You can order one online and receive a package on your doorstep within the week."

He wasn't answering him. "But you didn't do that, eh?"

A sidelong glance from Harry said it all.

In hysterics, Eggsy slapped the table with both hands. "Fuckin' hell, Harry! Your knob's Kingsman tech, innit?"

"I'll take no further questions regarding my knob."


End file.
